OtherWorld Love
by yumiyume
Summary: Kagome has no family passes out in front of Sesshoumaru and takes her home and tells her she's not human? Plus theres some one or something after Kagome for her power.
1. Default Chapter

She stared dismally as she watched her house burn to the ground. Her unshed tears stayed unshed as she helplessly watched her house burn down with her family already dead inside. She turned and ran, she didn't know where to run but anywhere but here would do just fine for her. Her vision became hazy as she ran. She saw silver hair and piercing cold golden eyes before she blacked out.(wonder who that could be?)

He looked at the passed out figure before him. Why are humans so weak that they pass out at any moment? I should leave her here to die or life whichever he could care less. None the less he picked her up and began walking. She started to arouse and move around. She looked around at her surroundings then her eyes fell upon him. She looked confusingly at him. "Where am I? Who are you? Did you bring me here?" she asked.

"I brought you to my home after you collapsed in front of me and my name is Sesshoumaru. Who are you wench?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"I'm **not** a wench my name is Kagome. K-A-G-O-M-E it isn't hard to say. I'm no wench and your no human. Don't get me wrong I'm grateful for your hospitality and all but I don't like being called a wench by anyone even my savior." said Kagome.

His eyes turned to slits and he glared at her. "I will call you **wench **if I want to Kagome. Watch your mouth in my presence. How did you know I'm not human?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"One I'm not a wench just because you want to call me it Two it's my tongue to use and say what I please. Three I don't know how I can tell you are a demon I just know." He eyed her warily.

"Your one to talk when your not human yourself and strangely you are a very rare race. You have dark and white angel blood infused in you plus you are one of the few demons who who summon spiritual beasts at will." said Sesshoumaru.

"What are you talking about I am 100 human. If I am what you say them you must prove it to me." said Kagome.

"Fine I will but if I'm right you have to stay here," stated Sesshoumaru with his same emotionless face.

"What! You have got to be joking!" yelled Kagome. But why not it's not like I have anywhere else to go thought Kagome. "Fine I'll do it." said Kagome.

He looked confidante as hell Kagome didn't like that but she still continued to wait. He mumbled a few words under his breath that she couldn't hear. She began to glow silver and rose a few feet off the ground. The light died down and Kagome gently landed on the floor. She looked confused after a second and then walked over to the 7-foot mirror behind Sesshoumaru. She had stormy gray eyes, silver hair, eleven ears, she had dark silver wings and her body had filled out in places.

Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "I guess your staying here."


	2. Unwanted Nicknames

Authors Note: Sorry the problems fixed now it's only in there once. I'll try and updated soon. Ideas, and thoughts for the story would be helpful.

The suns rays poured over her delicate face, lining her features making her look eve more if possible like the heavenly maiden she was. She stirred as she opened her eyes blinking several time so her eyes could adjust to the light. She looked at her surroundings in confusion for a moment and then remembered yesterdays events. A lone tear slide down her face as she quickly wiped it away. She stood up and walked out of the room. She looked through various doors down the hall and stopped at the one where she felt Sesshoumaru's aura. She slowly and cautiously opened the door. She poked her head through and looked at the sleeping form before he looked angelic when he was sleeping compared to the cold mask he had on while he was awake. She walked in the room slightly and noticed something fluffy. She walked over to it and looked it over and realized it was a tail. She fought the urge but lost and started petting it. Sesshoumaru started to purr in his sleep. How cute Kagome thought as she giggled. She continued to pet his tail until suddenly the purring stopped and she looked and found cold eyes glaring at her. She dropped the tail and looked at him.

"What are you doing in my room and who gave you permission to touch my tail?" he asked sitting up.

"Sorry no one gave me the right to enter your room" said Kagome making she to leave out what she had to say about his tail.

"What about my tail?" Sesshoumaru said. He looked at her face turn red and his eyes danced with curiosity and amusment. Well? he said.

"Um…. I was just looking around and came to your room saw you sleeping and I say something fluffy. I went to go check it out to see what it was and it was your tail. It was cute and fluffy and I couldn't help it and I started petting it. You cant blame me you would of done the same. You know if you don't like me petting it you could simply cut it off then you wont have to worry" said Kagome smiling micheviously and blushing at the same time.

"I am **NOT** cutting off my tail to keep you away from it. I rather have it petted than cut off and my tail isn't cute". he said glaring at her. He instantly regretted the first part of what he said because she went right on back to petting it after she said "Whatever you say fluffy" she said.

"My name is not "fluffy" he ground out.

"Why not? Fluffys a good name for you but if you want I can call you icy to represent that icy fascade of yours. Oh and if you don't like that name I can call maru-chan, or maru-kun whichever I fell like saying. Do you have any clothes I could wear since I'm staying here? Hey what are we gonna do today? Im hungry." Kagome said.

He glared at her and sighed. I don't like any of those names but I maru is ok if you have to call me something other than my name. There are some clothes in your closet, breakfast will be ready soon, and we are going to test your abilitys today. Now get out he said. He looked at her waiting for her to drop her tail.

She sighed and dropped his and headed for the door before she closed it and said "See ya later fluffy" and left.

He looked at where she had been standing as if he was in a trance. She was different from all the other women he had met. She wasn't scared of him. She wasn't some slut that tried to come creeping into his bed. She made him feel warm like he didn't have to be alone anymore. Whenever he was around her his heart was warmed and ice seemed to melt away. What am I talking about I haven't even know this girl for a day. I am NOT falling in love. Or am I in deneil? This is absurd I'm talking to myself and answering my own questions. He got up and took a shower. He had just came out of the shower when the door bust open. Hey Fluffy is this ok to wear? I know you said I could wear anything I wanted but their still not mine said Kagome. She had just bearly noticed that Sesshoumaru only had a towel around his waist and was still wet. He looks hot without without a shirt on thought Kagome. She started to blush like crazy. Sesshoumaru looked at her with a raised eyebrow and his amusment danced in his eyes.

Was there something you wanted? he asked.

"W… Well I just wanted to know if it was ok if I wore this" she said while looking down she had found the floor very interesting.

"Everything in that room is yours, you can wear and use whatever's in there" said Sesshoumaru. She was wearing a baby blue dress it was one sleeved, somewhat low cut, it fit her snuggly, ended an inch her knees, and had matching tear drop earrings along with some blue slippers. He couldn't keep himself from staring but he could keep himself from drooling.

Forgetting that he was half naked he ran over and hugged him. "Thank you so much Fluffy!" She said joyfully. He just looked at her shocked by what had just happened. He never had let anyone get close like this to him and yet here a woman was hugging him and he was shocked but enjoying even though he didn't return the hug. She blushed and broke away from the hug and went out the door. He just looked her retreating figure as she closed the door and chuckled to himself. He was amused by her mood swings. He was curious as to what her powers were that he was going to find out later. But now he had to finish getting dressed. Maybe he could even go out of the house and do something with her.


	3. Tears and Comfort

Kagome had just found the kitchen and was making some breakfast for her and Sesshoumaru.

"I hope he doesn't mind me cooking breakfast". muttered Kagome. Her brows furrowed as she cooked eggs, sausage, pancakes, and bagels with strawberry and cream. Sesshoumaru had been so kind and so cold to her in so many ways. It was like his heart was guarded by an electric fence with rabid bulldogs surrounded by a never ending winter. Was he always like this? Or did he get hurt or abused feelings wise some how? There were so many questions she had about him, but they were questions he would never answer. She would get that cold indifference and glare to the questions she had about him. He made her curious and warm inside. Although she though it was wrong to feel that way considering what had happened last night. Tears started to form again at the thought of that. She no longer had had any family and she had been useless to save them. She felt useless and weak. Warm salty tears slid down her face as she cried not for herself but for her family.

Fluffy P.O.V

That girl she's…… I don't know how to put it different from all the others. I know absolutely nothing about her and yet in a way in drawn to her. Like a moth to light. Subtract the fact that's it stupid crashes into the light and eventually dies. All I know is I cant fall in love. It's such a weak and pathetic feeling that can get you killed. His brow furrowed into a frown am I even bothering with this? Let alone thinking about this! What even possessed me to pick her up from where she had fainted? For the first time I'm confused. Enough of this he thought decided and put his shirt and walked out the room. He followed the aroma of food to the kitchen. He smelt tears though, although it was faint it was unmistakable. He peeked in and saw Kagome with her head bowed and tears silently falling from her face. I walked over and put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up flustered.

Normal P.O.V

I looked at Sesshoumaru tears still in my eyes blushing slightly. Now I must really look pathetic Kagome thought.

"Why are you crying?" he asked. My aren't I blunt though Sessshoumaru. But aren't I always right to the point? I really need to stop asking myself questions that aren't going to be answered.

"Me" said Kagome.

"You?" questioned Sesshoumaru.

"Yes me. My family's dead. I came too late and I couldn't do anything. I feel so weak and helpless. I don't even know how and why they died. I had come home and they were all slaughtered. A fire had started while I was in there and I had gotten out but just barely. I couldn't take it any more and ran away until I collapsed that is. I feel like such a coward," she gushed out. She started to cry a little harder.

Sesshoumaru just stood there. He had never dealt with something like this. Which left him kind of helpless. But he did know that he wanted to stop her from crying and try to make her smile. Which wasn't his thing, but hey at least in the end he could say he tried. He stood there unsure of what to do then embraced her bringing her face to his chest, while he rested his chin on her head. She didn't reject the hug but clung onto him instead.

They stayed like that for what seemed forever but was only fifteen minutes. But by then Sesshoumarus front shirt. She looked up from Sesshoumarus shirt to look into his eyes. She could drown in his molten golden eyes and the secrets locked behind them that she would probably never know. She was surprised he was even holding her like this with his icy cold exterior and all.

"Thank you Kagome mumbled.

"For?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Fluffy lets be honest you didn't even have to picked me up from where I fainted. You could of left me there but you didn't. Your letting me stay here with you and even comforting me when I'm in a wreck. Without you right now I don't know where I would be. Truthfully I want to thank you I'm in debt to you. If you ever need anything just ask." Said Kagome.

Sesshoumaru was shocked to say the least at her confession but didn't show. He wanted to say having you here has filled in the empty spaces, but didn't. "Kagome you can stay here as long as you want, and I don't know what possessed me to pick you up but I'm glad I did. Although you're still calling me that wretched name."

She giggled at that. "Its not wretched its cute."

Only good thing is that I made her laugh but that wretched name is killing me. "Whatever". He sighed knowing he was at defeat. Oh and wait I'm still holding her. Ugh, what is this girl doing to me?

Sorry to those of you how waited for me to update. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku will probably appear soon though. Thank you to those of you who reviewed and to those of you who didn't, oh well I can't win them all but I try. I will gladly welcome any ideas you have for the story. Also what's this thing Fluffys feeling? Could it be what he's feared for so long? Anyway I was wondering if any of you knew how to delete a fanfic account. My friend wants to start over fresh and doesn't know how please tell me if you know. Thank you – KyoakatheCat


End file.
